Brody-Rachel Relationship
The Rachel-Brody Relationship is the relationship between Brody Weston and Rachel Berry, that is also commonly known as Brochel, and other times they are referred to as Westberry or Westonberry. Episodes The New Rachel Rachel and Brody meet for the first time when Brody leaves the shower completely nude while Rachel is in the bathroom at the same time. They have a chat and realize that they have a few things in common. When Rachel is nervous because she has to sing a song in front of the entire university, Brody encourages her so that her rendition of New York State of Mind goes well. Brody is the only one clapping when Rachel finishes her performance, but Carmen Tibideaux is also impressed. Sometime later, while Rachel is looking at a picture of Finn, Brody interferes and tells her that her relationship is doomed, like when he broke up with his girlfriend six weeks after he came to NYADA. Rachel says that she and Finn won't end up like that for she won't turn her back on him. Brody says that nobody says she should, but tells her she shouldn't dwell in the past and should look on shaping her future because she moved to New York and became this new and improved girl. Brody then takes her iPhone and snaps a picture of both of them and tells her to remember what he says. He then offers to walk her to class. Britney 2.0 Brody is working out on a park bench in New York when Rachel comes by him to ask him to help her with a "sexy" assignment after Cassandra July tells Rachel that she is not "sexy enough" to dance the tango. The two put on a very sexual performance of Britney Spears' Oops!... I Did It Again with the other NYADA dance students. Cassandra was unimpressed by the performance. Brody comes to Rachel's defense by saying that she was great, but Cassandra claims that Brody was great and Rachel was "just okay," claiming that "Maria von Trapp, Willie Loman, and Shrek" were roles more suited for Rachel. This angers Rachel and she tells Cassandra off which gets her kicked out of the class. When Rachel is painting a heart around Finn's name back in her and Kurt's new apartment, Brody stops by the loft to give her flowers (orchids) and reveals his feelings for her. However, just as he is about to kiss her, she pushes him away and he realizes that she is still in love with Finn. Brody tells her he'll respect her boundaries, but affirms that even when they are together during class, he will still be thinking about kissing her. Later, during the Everytime montage, as Rachel dances with a boy instructed by Cassandra, Brody is seen outside the room, smiling with clear disappointment in his eyes. Also, Rachel is seen painting over Finn's name, implying that she is ready to move on. Songs Related Songs *''Sister Christian'' by Night Ranger (The New Rachel) *''New York State of Mind'' by Billy Joel (The New Rachel) *''Oops!... I Did It Again'' by Britney Spears (Britney 2.0) Gallery Brochel.gif Brochel1.gif Brochel_2.gif Brochel 1.gif Brochel 22.gif Brochel 3.gif Brochel 4.gif Tumblr_marr8yzqZd1ruq9dto1_500.jpeg Brochel 5.gif Brochel 6.gif Tumblr mapcj4iU4E1rorqk0o4 250.gif Brochel.jpg Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Stubs Category:Friendships